Rayman: Revenge Of The Darkness
by Stephanie Nova Rose Allen
Summary: The darkness has returned. The only way to defeat it, is to restore the Heart of the World. Now, join Rayman, Stephanie, and a couple of heroes, to save the day once more from the darkness!
1. Welcome To The Glade of Dreams

It was a peaceful and sunny Sunday.

And it was a perfect day to relax in a quiet park.

The park was beautiful and healthy, as the meadows reach far out in the distance towards the forest.

Some of the trees in the park were blooming cherry blossoms in the spring.

No one usually comes to the park to relax, have picnics on the lush green grass, or to swim in the crystal clear lake.

The people usually go past the park to get to work, the kids go to their friend's house to play video games, or to go to the beach where they cool off in the ocean.

All except for someone else who comes to the park.

And that someone is Stephanie Allen.

She went to the park to take her mind off her problems with her "family."

Stephanie sighed as she entered the park, her hands shoved into her blue jean pockets, the hood of her sweater pulled over her head, walking through.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a small group of family members by the crystal lake.

Apparently, Stephanie was not the only one in the park to relax.

The mother and father were sitting on the lush green grass, eating the food of their picnic, while watching their daughter play in the lake with her younger sister.

They looked to be happy as the married couple ate their food, and their children played in the lake.

Stephanie watched as the happy family ate their picnic, and their children played in the lake, as she had a sad expression on her face from underneath her hood.

She stared at the happy family for a few minutes, before sighing a sorrowful sigh, glancing away from the family.

Stephanie placed her hands in her blue jeans pockets underneath her sweater and walked away from the family, looking sad from underneath her hood.

She walked deeper into the park, heading into a different section of the park where there was no one else inside.

During her walk, Stephanie perked a little when she noticed the scenery around her, seeing the beauty in the park of the cherry blossoms.

It made her sadness settled a little as she remembered the times where her family used to walk through the park to get some fresh air.

Stephanie would always love to travel deeper into the park to look at new sections she has never been to before and pick berries from the bushes of the blackberries.

The memory of her young childhood made Stephanie's sadness grow a little more at each heartache moment, causing the roots of her long brown hair and wires to start turning blue.

Noticing that her long hair and wires were turning blue, Stephanie shook the memory away as she reached up with both of her hands, pushing her glasses up a little with her right as her left wiped some escaping tears from her eyes.

After Stephanie wiped some of her escaping tears away, she continued walking down her path through the trees, her head dipped down a little and her hands back in her blue jeans pockets.

During her walk, Stephanie's ears can hear the birds chirping happily in the trees, as some of the chirpings came from the Blue Jays.

She stopped after walking for a few minutes, before glancing up at the cloudless sky, watching as two hummingbirds fly by, merrily flying with each other as if they are married.

Stephanie's gaze of her eyes saddened a little after she watched the two hummingbirds left before continuing walking, reaching an empty area in the park.

There was a single red wooden bench at the top of the grassy hill, as trees were surrounding the area like a garden.

Curious, Stephanie walked up the hill and got up to the bench, gazing at it in confusion and curiosity.

She wonders if anyone claimed this bench as theirs, or could someone have been here before her.

Stephanie glanced around the bench to see if there are any signs that someone was here, but there were no signs.

After standing there for a while looking confused, she felt tired from walking around in the park.

Mostly from being up in the middle of the night, too, since she had problems with sleeping.

So, Stephanie decided to sit down on the bench.

She sat down in the bench's middle, leaning against the back beams, finally feeling relaxed.

No more complaints, no more chores, finally some peaceful quiet at last.

Listening to the wind blowing gently past her, she dazed out for a moment, feeling a little too relaxed.

Soon, she fell asleep, snoring peacefully on the bench.

Stephanie had her hood still up and over her head, covering some part of her face to make herself a sleeping eye cover.

Despite looking uncomfortable on the bench, Stephanie still slept, snoring pretty loud too if someone was close to her.

The hours passed by as she continued to sleep on the bench, snoring peacefully as no one else appeared at the bottom of the hill.

She did not move from her spot as she continued sleeping, did not bother the birds landing near her, chirping before flying off, leaving her alone again.

Then, the wind suddenly stopped blowing.

Stephanie still has not woken up after the wind has stopped blowing.

She still continued to sleep on the same spot as before, snoring loudly.

Out of the blue, something weighty and ball-shaped landed in Stephanie's lap.

That object finally woke Stephanie up from her nap on the bench.

She jolted after the contact of the ball landed on her lap, leaning back up to her straight posture, blinking a few times to get used to the light.

"What the-?" she groaned, sleepily rubbing her left eye in confusion with the bottom of her left hand.

Slowly getting up from leaning, she placed her right hand on top of the object that landed on her lap, glancing down to see what it could be.

From the back of her head, Stephanie thought that the object could have been a bowling ball.

Instead, the object in her lap was a light blue crystal in the shape of a sphere.

Dumbfounded, she picked the crystal sphere up from her lap with both of her hands, curious about where it could come from.

First, Stephanie glanced around for anyone who could have tossed the crystal sphere on her lap but found no one around.

Stephanie held the sphere up to her eyes, peering through it to see if it is an actual crystal.

The sun shined on it after Stephanie lifted it up to her eye level, causing it to glow in her hands.

Soon, the sphere glowed more like a light than a crystal sphere, shining brighter by any minute.

Stephanie panicked and moved the glowing crystal sphere down from her eye level, thinking it would stop glowing.

But, it did not stop glowing after she moved it away from her eye level.

Immediately, she flung the crystal sphere away from herself, worried about what it could do next.

When the glowing crystal sphere hit the ground, a light blue portal appeared out of the middle of nowhere.

The wind picked again, making the portal like a vacuum cleaner.

Her weight was lifted from the bench as the wind continued picking up, heading towards the portal.

Stephanie winced as she grabbed the seat of the bench with her right hand.

She dug her fingers into the wood to stop herself from being sucked into the portal.

Her fingers slipped after holding on for a while, until she transformed her fingers into claws, scratching the surface.

Stephanie gritted her teeth as she used her strength to keep herself on the ground.

But her clawed fingers slipped from the seat of the bench as she was flung into the portal, giving out a startled scream.

After she was tossed into the portal, the glowing crystal sphere that opened the portal disappeared into thin air.

Then the portal closed, leaving the park in silence, as the bird resumed chirping as if nothing had happened.

Stephanie panicked as she flung through the portal, being tossed around like a plastic bag.

She frantically tried to swim her way back to the entrance but had no chance of going back or trying to fly back either.

After what seemed to be hours of being tossed around, the exit opened at the end.

Stephanie landed on grass instead of concrete, doing a short barrel roll before landing face-first on the ground, the hood of her sweater off from her head, and her long hair and wires covering her face.

She winced slightly from the slight pain on her body after being tossed out of the portal.

After she was out of the portal, the portal closes again, dropping the same crystal sphere down on the ground.

The crystal sphere stopped glowing, and cracked, turning back as the night.

Stephanie slowly moved up after she laid there in the grass for a moment, before using her right arm to push her long hair and wires out of her face, seeing the blackened and cracked crystal sphere in front of her.

"Oh, no," she quickly scrambled up to her feet, wincing slightly from the slight bumps on her boy. "No, no, no, no, no."

She scrambled over to the broken and blackened sphere, kneeling down to it and quickly picked it up, worried looking at it.

It crumbled slightly in her palms when Stephanie picked it up, looking at the pieces in her left hand with a panic-stricken expression on her face.

Without saying another word, Stephanie moved the broken and blackened crystal sphere into her left hand, closing her eyes and focused on her powers.

After a few minutes have passed, Stephanie opened her eyes to see if the broken and blackened crystal sphere had returned back to its original appearance, but was panicked when it stayed the same.

Panicked, she tried again with her magic, concentrating harder on her powers.

But the broken crystal was still the same when she opened her eyes again to see if it had worked.

She sighed with dismay as she collapsed on the ground at her bottom, feeling concerned and nervous as the rest of the broken and blackened crystal sphere crumbled to bits in her hands.

'Now what?' She groaned to herself. 'I can't go back home with that crystal sphere broken!'

Stephanie stood back up to her feet and glanced around at her new surroundings, noticing that she was inside a different forest.

The trees did not look like the same trees Stephanie saw before and looked ancient too.

She felt more nervous as she continued glancing around, looking for anyone.

Stephanie wanted to find anyone willing to help her return back home.

Suddenly, in the distance, she heard a panicked female's voice screamed out in Pig Latin, "Elphay emay!"

She gasped as Stephanie quickly turned around to where that noise is coming from, wondering where it could be coming from.

The voice sounded like it was coming from deep within the forest from behind Stephanie.

Without even thinking, she turned to the forest, positioning herself into a running posture.

And ran straight deep into the forest, heading to where the voice is coming from.

As Stephanie ran fast through the forest, she dodged the trees and the empty metal cages in different spots.

Fire rages through the green grass and the trees, filling the air with black smoke.

She glanced over to her right side to see creatures she did not see before, in different looks and horrible facial features.

They are roughly holding tiny, winged, gold-colored creatures in their hands.

They are also squeezing, rubbing, shaking, stomping, and banging those poor creatures as if they are toys compared to them.

Stephanie ran faster through the woods without those creatures noticing her as she went towards the voice.

She wove in and out of the trees, skidding twice in a tight turn.

Her speed was at inhuman speed, running past any creatures that were trying to escape, and leaving behind a trail of dust.

She wanted to help the creatures to escape from the dangerous and vicious monsters, but her mind was focused on the woman's call for help.

When she reached the spot, she saw three of the ugliest creatures encountering a girl up against a rock, with nowhere to go.

"Elphay emay!" she called out again, speaking in the same language Stephanie have heard before.

Like the wind, she ran straight towards the first one, knocking that one out of her way by using her shoulder.

The creature landed against the tree of the forest, disappearing into thin air and in a puff of black puff of smoke.

Stephanie did the same thing to the other two, making them disappear into a puff of black smoke.

After getting those two creatures out of her way, she ran back to the female, stopping just in time.

Stephanie stood in front of her, kneeling down slightly to her height to check her body.

She worriedly glanced all over her body with her eyes, looking for any signs she was injured by those three ugly creatures.

To Stephanie's relief, there were no injuries on her body from the chase.

The female has a curvaceous figure, accentuated cleavage, hips, and thighs.

On her back has semi-transparent fore-wings similar to that of a dragonfly.

She adorns a strapless two-toned green bikini top, an alternated-matching mini skirt, and matching thigh-high leggings, and a peaked mag-styled hat that is cocked to the left.

Her hair is a deep red and light red color that sweeps and curls for the entire length and a quarter of her total body length.

On each of her wrists, she has a set of loose-fitting golden bangles that slightly slide the length of her forearm, she also has 3 tiny, brownish freckles on both cheeks.

Without gawking at her or smooth-talking to her, Stephanie only asked, speaking in English, "Are you all right?"

"Esyay, iyay amyay alrightyay," she answered, repositioning her hat on her head. "Ankthay ouyay orfay escuingray emay!"

"You're welcome." Stephanie granted, bowing slightly to her.

She understood what she was speaking in Pig Latin, but was surprised that she understood what Stephanie was saying in English.

Stephanie glanced around, feeling pity for the beautiful place to be in ruins.

There was smoke in the air, there were creatures nowhere to be seen, and fire spread all over the place.

"What happened here?" Stephanie asked, glancing back over to the fairy.

"Ethay arknessday avehay akentay overyay ethay islandyay, ethay etalmay iratespay avehay omecay ackbay, andyay ethay earthay ofyay ethay islandyay isyay estroyedday againyay," she answered, flying close to Stephanie after getting up from the ground.

"'The darkness?'" she repeated in confusion, standing back up to her height.

"Esyay, ethay arknessday isyay anyay evilyay entityyay atthay asway ockedlay awayyay orfay ousandsthay ofyay earsyay," The fairy explained while flying around Stephanie, as she listened to her. "Utbay omethingsay ashay oughtbray ityay ackbay andyay ityay isyay estroyingday everythingyay inyay itsyay athpay!"

She grabbed her long hair with both of her hands, looking panicked.

"Orstway," the fairy whined with fear. "Ethay egendarylay eroeshay areyay apturedcay!"

Stephanie perked when she mentioned 'Eroshay,' and asked, "Where can I find these heroes?"

The fairy flew up slightly after Stephanie asked her of the heroes.

"Ollowfay emay!" the fairy called out to Stephanie, before flying off.

Stephanie followed after the fairy, running at her speed and turning each corner she goes.

When she stopped, Stephanie stopped as she pointed out across a plain.

Then, she looked out a burning plain, watching more of the ugly creatures capturing more creatures.

"Eythay areyay apturedcay inyay atthay astlecay!" she answered, pointing at the burning castle that is on the verge of destruction. "Iyay an'tcay enteryay insideyay ethay astlecay ithoutway ettinggay aughtcay, andyay onay oneyay elseyay isyay avebray oryay astfay enoughyay otay enteryay insideyay!"

"Don't worry about that," Stephanie smirked as she glanced over at the fairy. "You got me. I'm fast and brave enough to go in there to get your heroes!"

Stephanie winked at the fairy with her left eye.

The fairy smiled after Stephanie assured her, but remembered something before she left.

"Eforebay ouyay ogay," The fairy created a small, winged, glowing golden orb in her hands, giving it to Stephanie as she took it. "Ivegay isthay oldengay umlay otay ethay imblesslay erohay. Ityay ancay elphay imhay ithway ishay owerspay!"

"This can help him?" Stephanie asked, cocking an eyebrow with slight confusion.

"Esyay, utbay ouyay avehay otay urryhay! Ethay astlecay illway umbletay ithway ethay eroeshay insideyay andyay ushcray emthay otay eathday!" she warned.

Stephanie nodded her head and placed the Golden Lum in her blue jean pocket for safekeeping.

"Thank you." she thanked her. "I'll come back sooner or later with them!"

"Ebay arefulcay!" the fairy warned her, before disappearing into thin air.

Stephanie smiled and nodded her head once, before turning around to the castle and ran, leaving a small cloud of dust behind her feet.

1


	2. The Rickety Castle Challenge

Stephanie continued running towards the burning castle, avoiding bush fires from getting burnt.

When she reached the entrance of the castle, Stephanie stopped in front of it, thinking to herself for a moment.

Then, she quickly took off her glasses and bubbled them, tapping the top to teleport them to safety.

After that, Stephanie puts her long hair up into a bun, reached into her pocket and pulled out a crescent moon-shaped hairpin that has a Tanzanite gemstone on it.

Once she had her long hair up into a bun and placed the pin in her bun to keep it from falling down, Stephanie ran into the castle as fast as she could.

She was on the mission to quickly find the heroes before the castle collapses.

Stephanie ran through the castle, searching for any cages that have the heroes locked inside.

Some cages were empty, but Stephanie just destroyed them so that the monsters would not use them anymore.

She dodged the traps the enemies laid out, bashed the minions out of her way, and freeing the Lums they were abusing.

Sometimes, Stephanie would find some small creatures after bashing some random cages they were inside, after they called out, "Help me!"

The small creatures have pale blue-gray skin and are characterized by their faces, which generally appear quite large due to their long, drooping noses, which overlap their hidden mouths.

Their noses are marked with elegant spiral patterns, which are slightly darker than the rest of their skin.

They have little, black, beady eyes and small hands.

The small creatures are wearing jail-like clothes, which are in the colors yellow and black and in stripes.

They would thank Stephanie after she rescued them from either the abuse from one of the evil minions, tied up to a pole or locked in a cage, before running off to exit out of the crumbling castle.

Stephanie kept doing this process as she went through the castle, bashing the enemies with her powers, freeing each creature inside the castle, and continued searching for the heroes.

Sometimes, when they showed their weapons, Stephanie would snap them in half after they swung it at her and defeated the enemy.

Outside the castle, there were banging noises and the sounds of the minions getting hurt, hearing some monsters crying out in pain a few times, but sometimes hear, "Oops, wrong way." from Stephanie.

Inside the main room of the castle, a massive red dragon flew down the hallway, roaring as it protected 7 or 8 cages that are dangling from the ceiling.

When the dragon disappeared into the hallway, a loud smack was replaced after that.

A yelp came from the red dragon, going back into the main room of the castle, with its tail between its hind legs as a handprint was on its face.

Stephanie stomped into the main room, barely covered in scratches, but her forehead was dripping with sweat from running all around the castle.

She glanced up at the ceiling and noticed the cages, smiling to herself.

Repositioning her legs, Stephanie was about to jump up and grab the nearest cage there is, when something quickly grabbed her leg after mid-jump, slamming her against the ground back-first with a spine breaking force.

Stephanie groaned after she was slammed to the ground, before seeing a massive black monster with one eye, roaring as it had multiple tentacles.

"Aw, frick!" Stephanie cursed before her leg was grabbed by a tentacle and flung up into the air.

When she was tossed up into the air to the ceiling, Stephanie saw someone in one of the cages.

That figure had no limbs and leaning against the side of the cage, its back facing towards her.

"Hey-!" Stephanie called out, before being cut off when the tentacled creature slammed Stephanie against the hard ground again, making a small crater underneath her.

Her body did not break from underneath her weight after the second slam, so the tentacled creature raised Stephanie high up in the air.

There were scratches on her body, but nothing broke or bled yet.

When Stephanie was up to the same cage again, Stephanie quickly reached into her blue jeans pocket and pulled the Golden Lum out from it and said, "You need this!"

She tossed the Golden Lum into the cage, between the bars, and in front of the limbless creature.

Then, Stephanie was slammed on the ground again, on the same spot, and deepened the crater underneath her body.

That third slam against the ground made some bruises on her body, but still did not make her bleed from it.

The creature roared with frustration, then lifted Stephanie up from the ground the fourth time, as her body limped in its grip.

It was about to wrap its other tentacles around her middle to pull her apart when Stephanie's long brown hair and wires turned white.

A slightly confused expression appeared on its eye after her hair turned white before Stephanie moved up from limping.

She quickly shot a beam of ice at its eye, freezing it with one shot.

The monster roared in pain after its eye was frozen, releasing its grip around Stephanie's leg as she dropped to the ground like a rag doll.

Instead of collapsing on the ground, Stephanie landed on her feet and glanced up at the cage where she had seen the limbless creature inside, thinking about the Golden Lum she had given.

A stray tentacle snapped her out of her thoughts, causing Stephanie to jump out of its way.

After she had jumped out of the tentacle's way, she landed on a pillar in the far back of the room.

The monster's eye healed after Stephanie gave it an icy blast, looking enraged as it roared again, launching its tentacles at her.

Stephanie looked slightly surprised from the speed the monster had, before quickly jumping out of the tentacles' way, running across one of them.

She continued dodging the tentacles, but a few times, Stephanie glanced up at the ceiling to check the cages.

Stephanie noticed that the one that had the limbless creature inside was swinging at a force, that the chain that held it up snapped from the movements.

"Holy-!" Stephanie exclaimed, before jumping out of the way when she was underneath the cage, as it smashed on the ground.

Soon, the other cages followed pursuit after the first one, crashing on the ground and damaging the tentacled creature's tentacles.

After the last cage dropped to the ground, something burst out from inside one of them, causing Stephanie to cover her head for a moment.

Then, something smacked her away from the battlefield with a strong force.

It caused her to crash against a pillar that crumbled from her back.

Then, something smacked her away from the battlefield, causing her to crash against a pillar.

After she had crashed into a pillar, it crumbled from behind her back.

Stephanie shook some debris off from her body and was about to stand up to fight against the creature, when something instead hit its weak spot a billion of times, before defeating it, making it disappear into a puff of black smoke.

She sat there for a moment on the ground, as her back was against the pillar she went into.

The expression on her face looked confused at what had happened.

Once the monster has been defeated, Stephanie placed her hands on the ground to stand up to her feet.

But, her bruises hurt her a little, so she sat back down for them to heal.

As Stephanie sat on the ground for her bruises to heal, someone walked up to her.

Stephanie looked slightly confused as she stared at the shadow, as the figure who has the shadow held his hand out for her.

To Stephanie's surprise, when she glanced up to see who it was, it was the limbless figure, the fairy mentioned to give the Golden Lum to.

Just like how Stephanie imagined he would look like, his hands, feet, and head float around his body.

He has a huge round nose and strawberry-blonde hair, which he divides into two fronds.

His eye color is dark blue, and his skin is fair.

His clothes are a purple sweater with a red hood and a white 'O' shaped symbol on his chest.

The limbless hero's shoes are in the color of yellow and white, and he has white gloves too.

Stephanie stared at him for a moment, after she had noticed him, before giving him a shy, but somewhat relieved smile.

Before she could say anything to break the silence, something dripped on Stephanie's arm, causing her to glance down at what it was.

The limbless hero noticed the same thing too.

He looked slightly confused as he moved his hand away from offering to Stephanie.

Holding her hand out, Stephanie noticed that it was debris that was dripping on her, before glancing at the limbless hero with the same confused expression on her face as he had.

Soon, more debris dripped on the two of them, causing them to slowly glance up at the ceiling.

They noticed that after Stephanie crashed into the pillar behind her back, cracks formed up to the ceiling, making it crumble.

To make matters worse, the holes the cages used to hang from were added into with the cracks, making the castle crumble from the damage.

"Oh, frick." Stephanie cursed, before a piece of the ceiling fell, heading towards the two of them.

Quick thinking, the limbless hero grabbed Stephanie by the hand and pulled her away from the piece of the ceiling, with such force that Stephanie yelped with startlement.

She was forced back onto her feet after he had yanked her out from under the piece of debris.

The piece of debris landed on the spot where Stephanie was, luckily not crashing on her.

Soon, Stephanie was running along with him, escaping from the crumbling castle.

The rest of the heroes followed after Stephanie and the limbless hero through the castle, as Stephanie was right behind him, holding his hand.

They all sped through the crumbling castle, avoiding each debris that was flying towards them from the ceiling.

Everyone headed towards the exit of the castle as fast as they could.

Soon, everyone zoomed out of the entrance of the castle, going through the now not on fire grass as the castle behind them finally collapsed.

Stephanie was panting after running with the limbless hero, kneeling down on the ground as he leaned against one of the trees.

"Thank you," he thanked after being quiet.

Stephanie glanced up at him and smiled, saying, "You're welcome." while winking at him.

She soon collapsed on her back on the grass, still panting and healing from the bruises over her body.

"You can let go of my hand now." Stephanie perked from being tired, looking slightly confused.

She glanced down at her right hand, noticing she was still holding onto his.

"Oh, oops, sorry," Stephanie apologized, releasing his hand.

His hand moved back towards him like magic, impressing Stephanie.

The rest of the heroes were panting and sitting in the grass.

This adventure might not be as bad as Stephanie suggested it might be.

1


End file.
